El peor recuerdo
by Rey de Picas
Summary: Una llamada, el tiempo, el pasado ¿Quién había sido y quien es ahora? Pasando, creciendo, entendiendo, quebrando. Aprendiendo. One-shot.


Llegar a Beacon fue una de las cosas que siempre quiso Jaune, pero, cuando él la conoció, fue como un plus por haber aguantado la iniciación y poder ingresar.

Porque para Jaune, Weiss no era otra cosa a sus ojos más que un ángel de nieve.

Insistencia y confianza, aquello fue lo que le dijo su padre, las únicas herramientas reales que podría decir que aprendió.

Pero ¿Por qué no funcionaba como siempre le había dicho su padre?

Jaune lo vio, la mirada de disgusto de Weiss al momento en que intento hablar con ella, pero ¿Por qué?

¿Tan mal estaba? ¿Realmente dio una impresión tan mala?

Sonreír, a pesar de la reacción fría de Weiss siguió sonriendo para ella, algo lo cual sabía que debía funcionar, solo debía dejarle el tiempo.

* * *

Weiss levantó una ceja al momento en que vio como Jaune se despedía aun sonriendo.

Para ella, el rubio era suficientemente estúpido como para quedarse, incluso después de todas las señales que le dio, directas e indirectas, de que se fuera.

Weiss dio un suspiro de cansancio mientras que llevó sus dedos y pellizcó el puente de su nariz.

Aquel rubio escuálido no era diferente de todos aquellos con los que había tratado antes, por lo cual, el tener otro adular incluso fuera de las fiestas, no podría llegar a ser más molesto, inclusive llegando el punto en que la seguía y molestaba en clase.

Molestia.

Era lo que se generaba cuando el rubio estaba cerca, no era otra cosa que una molestia a ojos de Weiss, una que, si no la cortaba de raíz, seguiría.

* * *

Una semana tranquila, aquello era lo que podría decir Weiss, una semana totalmente confortable, Ruby ahora era mucho más soportable, su equipo estaba más unido.

Y Jaune no había venido a molestarla en la última semana, de hecho, a penas lo veía. Calmó algo de su estrés, el poder evitar al adulador de siempre.

Caminando con tranquilidad respiró hondo mientras que resopló con suficiencia.

Pasando por uno de los pasillos, vio una distintiva cabellera roja junto con una diadema que era casi imposible de no reconocer incluso si estaba de espaldas.

Phyrra.

Weiss lo medito unos segundos antes de detenerse y darse la vuelta.

Ella quería formar mejores lazos con la campeona, sería conveniente, a fin de cuentas.

Cuando terminó de volver al corredor, vio al lado de la pelirroja, a su calvario mayor.

Frunció el ceño mientras que intento calmarse, Jaune Arc, realmente era un caza fama bueno para tener a Phyrra rendida así, pero.

Ella no era Phyrra.

Dándose vuelta, Weiss supuso que sería mejor hablar en otra ocasión.

― Entonces ¿Por qué te gusta tanto Weiss? ―la peliblanca se detuvo mientras que se quedó al costado del pasillo a la espera de la respuesta.

Realmente Weiss tenía curiosidad.

― Esa es una pregunta difícil ―dando una risa suave Jaune respondió.

Weiss rodó los ojos.

Era obvio que sería difícil decir que te agradaba alguien solo por su estatus.

― Pero…respondiendo, ella es…perfecta, lo que siempre quise llegar a ser, puede que no interactué mucho, pero, a pesar del despreció evidente, no me tira a un lado, sino que escucha hasta lo último que digo, ella es amable, pero supongo que ella misma no lo sabe ―Jaune se rio un poco mientras que Weiss abrió los ojos.

Ella realmente no esperase que…actuase así a pesar de que era más que consciente de cómo lo trataba.

― Pero, eso no es todo, es buena…en prácticamente todo, y no solo eso, su apariencia, Ha, realmente un ángel, pero, realmente se disgusta de mi presencia, supongo que no puedo hacer nada con eso ―aquello terminó con un suspiro de cansancio de Jaune mientras que Phyrra lo observaba.

Weiss no se había movido de detrás de la pared. Era aquello.

Vergonzoso.

Mirando hacia abajo, ella odio el sentimiento que calentó sus mejillas por unos instantes.

Un elogia sincero.

No era algo que realmente escuchase siempre.

Phyrra bajó la cabeza mientras que miro el pasillo frente a ella.

Realmente, la pelirroja no quería escuchar las palabras de Jaune, pero, debía, sino ¿Cómo podría hacer que Jaune se fijase en ella?

Era triste para ella, queriendo llegar a un lugar que realmente no podría alcanzar con su cumulo de triunfos.

― Veo, ella realmente debe ser buena para ti ―dándole una sonrisa cálida a Jaune, Phyrra agachó una vez más la cabeza, evitando el mirarlo.

Jugando con sus dedos, Phyrra esperó la respuesta de Jaune.

― Lo es, sé que es amable, solo que no sabe cómo mostrarlo… ¿Sabes? Realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien acerca de esto, digo ¿Me ha rechazado tantas veces que si quiera uno podría llevar la cuenta? ―Jaune bromeo al final.

Veintiséis veces.

Weiss cerró los ojos mientras que emprendió su camino.

Aquella era la cantidad de veces que ya había rechazado las ofertas de Jaune.

Ella realmente si tomaba la cuenta.

* * *

Jaune dio un suspiro mientras que vio a el chico frente suyo.

― Entonces… ¿No quieres ir con ella por miedo a lo de bailar? Pero, como no querías quedar mal, entonces aceptaste ¿Te sigo? ―Jaune habló mientras que vio fijamente al joven de cabello azul frente a él.

― Si…realmente yo…―Jaune no necesitaba escuchar lo que Neptune iba a decir. Iba a hacer que aquel idiota de cabello azul fuera e hiciera a Weiss feliz.

* * *

Weiss fue feliz, al ver como Neptune acepto al final, realmente, por unos minutos, tuvo miedo de que la hubiese dejando, pero, era realmente feliz porque hubiera venido.

…

…

…

¿Por qué?

…

…

…

¿Por qué no era lo que se imaginó del siempre de buena apariencia, buena actitud y buenos modales, Neptune?

Weiss bajó la cabeza mientras que dio un suspiro, si supiera que las cosas no hubieras resultado, o, mejor dicho, que hubieran terminado tan mal, no hubiera venido, o hubiese venido con Jaune.

Jaune, ahora que recordaba, no había aparecido en el baile, era curioso, como alguien que le pidió por días para ir podría no aparecer en primer lugar.

Weiss estaba cansada, además que aún quedaba demasiada distancia de los dormitorios.

Observó el paisaje, Beacon realmente era algo que debía definir con una palabra, extraño, pero, a la vez.

Hogareña.

El camino de piedra adoquinado se extendía directo a las salas de entrenamiento, y de las salas de entrenamiento a los dormitorios.

Bueno, no importaba mucho ahora.

Una luz le llegó a la cara mientras que se volteó.

Alzando una ceja con curiosidad, vio a Jaune caminando, su ropa de siempre mientras que el reflejo de la luz faroles daba con su escudo puesto en su brazo, allí la razón por la cual tuvo aquella luz por el rostro unos instantes.

Weiss no entendió. Jaune había estado motivado a más no poder por el evento, pero ¿No apareció?

Si no lo conociera diría que era aplicado, aunque…

Él no era mal estudiante, quizá su declive mayor era en clase de combate, por lo cual nunca tomó en cuenta que era más que decente en el apartado académico. Pero, llamarlo dedicado para entrenar ahora, no estaba en la lista de cosas que Weiss planeaba hacer.

Weiss mirando fijamente observó algo.

Quizá era cosa de su imaginación, pero Weiss no recordaba.

Haber visto alguna vez el rostro triste de Jaune.

Un golpe hizo que saliese de sus pensamientos mientras que vio como el rubio había golpeado la pared que estaba a su lado.

Weiss no entendió, la mirada de disgusto, odio, dolor.

No era lo que caracterizaba al rubio alegre que ella conocía.

Caminando lentamente se acercó al rubio, al ver como murmuraba algo.

Weiss se reprendió mentalmente ¿Desde cuándo le importaba en lo que pensase el rubio?

Quizá era el hecho de lo raro de verlo fuera de sus casillas, pero no importaba.

Un segundo golpe más fuerte que el anterior llegó mientras que vio como el concreto caía al suelo.

Weiss siempre pensó que la escena de pisar la rama de árbol cuando uno intentaba observar algo, no podría ser más falsa.

Claro que eso fue antes de pisar una rama de árbol la cual hizo un ruido enorme.

Jaune se dio la vuelta.

Weiss se quedó en su lugar.

Aquella mirada, aquellos ojos.

Odio y desprecio.

Jaune le dio aquella mirada, solo antes de que parpadeara y se rascara la nuca de forma nerviosa.

Inseguridad.

Eso era lo que Jaune transmitió en aquel momento.

Jaune tragó mientras que vio a la última persona que esperó ver en aquella situación.

Weiss ¿No debería Neptune estar con ella?

No importaba.

― Supongo…que me deje llevar, estaba algo frustrado por algo ―Jaune se rio mientras que explico con vagues lo que pasaba.

Weiss espero que el rubio dijese algo más, que intentase hablarle como siempre.

Pero no hubo nada.

Jaune se dio la vuelta mientras que siguió caminando.

Aquella, fue la primera vez en todo el tiempo en la academia, en que Weiss pensó en Jaune como algo más que alguien que ignoraba sus problemas o que no le importaba.

No, a diferencia de ella, que descargaba la frustración que sentía. Jaune se quedaba con todo eso acumulado.

* * *

Jaune quería a Phyrra, alguien que siempre fue agradable, que siempre lo trato como igual a pesar de ser muy superior a él, alguien que siempre estuvo a su lado. Por eso.

Cuando le dio aquel beso, Jaune entró en conflicto.

¿Era amor? ¿Era deseo?

No lo sabía, tampoco podría saberlo a continuación, no con Phyrra muerta.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de su rostro mientras que se quedó en una esquina de la habitación llorando, teniendo arcadas por tanto llorar, el hipo presente. La voz rota, los ojos rotos.

Era tarde.

Concentrarse en algo.

Ver el frente.

Ver lo que uno debía tener en frente.

Jaune perdió el camino que debió seguir hace tanto tiempo.

¿Qué uno no sabía lo que se tiene hasta que lo pierde?

Era horrible pensar que aquella frase tan comercial.

Era totalmente su realidad actual.

¿Qué pudo haber sido si hubiera estado con ella? Apoyándola, no escatimando reparo en forzar más su entrenamiento.

No dejando que la situación se guie por cosas simples como el pensar que todo iría bien.

Un fracaso, una falsificación, un imitador de segunda que no debía ser reconocido, que no debía de tener la confianza de nadie.

Entonces.

¿Por qué lo miraban con anhelo y tranquilidad?

Cierto.

La serenidad con la cual tomó todo.

No lloró frente nadie.

No dejó que vieron lo roto que estaba, no podía, no debía.

No podía mostrarles que el idiota que era siempre confiable, no era nada más que eso.

Un idiota que no podría ni cuidar de una mosca.

¿Qué es lo que había hecho al venir a Beacon?

Jaune quería ser un héroe, aquello fue lo que siempre se tuvo en su cabeza, lo que siempre quiso alcanzar, pensó e idealizó, pero.

Una idea sin nada para respaldar no era nada más que eso.

Una idea que no podría llegar a nada.

Una simple idea utópica para todos.

Una estupidez.

* * *

― ¿Tienes frio? ―Weiss alzó la cabeza para mirar hacia arriba, la nieve estaba cayendo mientras que un paraguas se puso en su cabeza al momento en que una figura salió frente a ella.

― De hecho, no como piensas, estoy acostumbrada ―con una sonrisa sincera, Weiss tocó el banco en el cual estaba sentada mientras que le sonrió al rubio frente a ella, indicando indirectamente que la acompañe.

Una breve risa sonó de parte de Jaune mientras que se sentó al lado de Weiss.

La noche, a pesar del frio, era agradable, quizá los copos de nieve fueran molestos, pero, el ver como caían, podría llegar a ser entretenidos.

― Escuché que ahora estabas pensando en un plan loco de los que sacaste en el tiempo en que no estaba ―una risa breve vino de Weiss, aquello hizo que Jaune alzara una ceja mientras que la vio.

Una sonrisa sincera, un comportamiento tranquilo, relajado.

Tan normal, tan…hermoso.

Viendo el rostro de Weiss, vio la cicatriz sobre el ojo de la peliblanca.

Cerrando unos momentos los ojos después de aquello, Jaune suspiro mientras que sintió como un peso se puso sobre su hombro, era Weiss recostándose con tranquilidad.

― Sabes, jamás pude darte las gracias apropiadamente ―Weiss bajó la cabeza mientras que intentó no pensar en cómo fue siempre con el rubio.

Alguien despreciable en todos los sentidos, alguien por quien no valía la pena sacrificarse o salvar.

Pero.

Weiss llevó una mano en su costado recordado la cicatriz que recorría su cuerpo. Era un pesó mínimo, después de la última misión.

No le pareció mucho lo que tenía en su cuerpo.

La sonrisa de amabilidad en el rostro de Jaune solo hizo que se sintiera peor.

― Debí ser alguien insoportable en su tiempo ―Weiss bajó su cabeza con desagrado propio.

― Aunque no lo creas, sabía que eras así de amable siempre ―Jaune se rio ante la visión de una Weiss avergonzada. ― Ángel de nieve, algo cursi he de decir, pero no me puedo retractar de haberte dado aquel apodo, no con lo que te representa ―la sonrisa de Jaune era más grande al ver como el sonrojo de Weiss creció.

― Tu…no importa…dime ¿Soy un remplazo? ―la pregunta hizo que Jaune abriese los ojos con sorpresa.

Remplazo.

De Phyrra.

No.

― No, ella no está y no eres ni un remplazo, cuando volví a intentar coquetear contigo, he de decir que fue más de broma, pero, supongo que las viejas emociones de cuando te conocí por primera vez volvieron, no eres, y nunca serás un remplazo, después de todo, ella está muerta ―Weiss tragó en seco mientras que alzó su cabeza y vio el rostro de Jaune.

La luz de luna juntó con los faroles no ayudaron con el juego de sombras.

La tranquilidad en ese rostro.

Lo decía todo.

Como no es que había superado a Phyrra.

Una risa forzada salió de los labios de Weiss.

Jaune no había superado a Phyrra, la había borrado de su ser.

Cierto.

Aquellas palabras, aquellas palabras que Jaune escuchó por años.

_Yo siempre._

_Estaré a tu lado._

Weiss lo vio entrenando, o, mejor dicho.

Matándose.

― Disculpa por ser una tonta ―Weiss lo sabía, no era por el entrenamiento en lo principal por lo que Jaune usaba ese video, no.

Era para matar la emoción.

¿Cuántas veces Jaune había visto morir a Phyrra en su cabeza?

Era perturbador.

― No eres una tonta, solo las elecciones que tomaste no eran las indicadas para su momento ―Jaune fue suave mientras que dejó que su cabeza descansase en la cabeza de Weiss.

Las lágrimas salieron del rostro de la peliblanca.

― Sabes, si tuviera la mentalidad que tengo ahora en Beacon, no hubiera dudado en salir contigo ―una mano llegó a la cara de Weiss mientras que recogió las lágrimas que salía.

― No es tu culpa, el mundo te hizo así, yo solo era un ciego que no podría distinguir de cuando estaba bien o cuando uno estaba mal, pero, al menos, ahora estamos así ―girando la cabeza, Jaune quedó frente a frente con Weiss mientras que sonreía. ― No llores, los ángeles no lloran por los demonios, así que no llores ―secando las lágrimas del rostro de Weiss.

Jaune escuchó como la peliblanca se rompía cada vez más a su lado.

― Tu rostro…tu cuerpo…fue mi culpa que…―Weiss por fin se dignó a ver lo que no quería ver.

La cicatriz recorriendo desde bajo del cuello de Jaune subiendo por su rostro mientras que llegaba hasta su ojo izquierdo, donde una línea de costura cubría lo que no estaba presente.

― Ya, si estoy así, es por elección ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si mi ángel hubiera terminado así? Me enojaría mucho, como podrían mancillar su belleza ―una caricia por la cicatriz del ojo de Weiss de parte de Jaune, hizo que una mano subiese y tomase la mano de Jaune.

― ¿Y cómo crees que me siento? Esta guerra parece nunca terminar, todo está cada vez peor…―bajando su cabeza, Weiss se ocultó en pecho del rubio.

Habían sido años viajando, pero, el miedo nunca se fue.

― Si hubiera sido Phyrra ―unos brazos pasaron por la espalda de Weiss con fuerza mientras que sintió como algo tibio caía sobre su hombro. El sonido del paraguas cayendo fue algo que cortó por unos segundos los quejidos de Weiss.

― Por favor…no digas eso…si tú te vas…si lo dices…yo…―Weiss separo al rubio mientras que lo besó.

Ella no debió ser la indicada, no, desde un comienzo fue mala, odiosa, desinteresada e impertinente.

Phyrra, fue dulce, amigable, tranquila.

Y el mayor pilar en la vida de Beacon que tuvo Jaune.

Entonces.

¿Por qué?

Separándose luego de unos segundos Weiss volvía a hundir su rostro en el pecho del rubio, esta vez por vergüenza.

Los pensamientos malos.

Se iban otra vez.

Miedo.

El miedo que Weiss sintió cada día luego de que empezó a pasar tiempo con Jaune, las sonrisas, las acciones, todo era lo mismo como en Beacon, por eso.

No podría dejar de pensar que Phyrra estaba parada en vez de ella, que lo que los ojos de Jaune veía no era a Weiss Schnee, sino Phyrra Nikos la verdadera y única compañera que debió tener alguien tan bueno como Jaune.

― Estaré allí siempre, después de todo aceptaste ser mi problema ¿No? ―Jaune comentó mientras que Weiss cerró los ojos. ― Ya sabes…realmente, amo a Weiss Schnee ―al terminar aquella frase Jaune le sonrió una última vez a Weiss mientras que la volvía a abrazar con fuerza.

Miedo, algo con lo cual debía vivir, debía sentir.

¿Estaba mal que se olvidase de ello cuando estaba con Jaune?

― Yo también te amo Jaune Arc ―dejándose caer por el confort, Weiss disfrutó de la sensación de tranquilidad junto a Jaune, el cual estaba complacido.

Después de todo.

Su ángel le llamaba, la puerta estaba abierta y el carruaje listo.

Dos seres pequeños para el mundo, buscando tranquilidad, intentando alcanzar la paz.

Intentando vivir.

De manera en que pudieran estar juntos.


End file.
